diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruces Falkenbach
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Gesetzlosigkeit|Vorname = Bruces|Nachname = Falkenbach|Geburtsname = Bruces (Nachname unbekannt)|Geburt = Menschen Königreiche|Alter = 31|Zugehörigkeit = Sturmwind|Gilde = Söldnerbund Dämmersturm|Größe = 1,77 Meter|Gewicht = 80 kg|Haarfarbe = rabenschwarz|Augenfarbe = sehr dunkel bis schwarz|Gesinnung = Aspekte von Chaotisch Gut und Chaotisch Neutral}} Bruces Falkenbach ist ein Söldner, Kämpfer, ehemaliger Bandit und Bandenführer. Im Heim abgegeben und auf den Straßen aufgewachsen, die Gassen waren sein Zuhause. In Armut und vom gesetz der Straße großgezogen wurde er ein Gauner, Gaukler und Musiker. Später als Kämpfer und mehr als Kopfgeldjäger, als ein Bandit hat er sich einen Namen gemacht als "Der Falke". In dieser Zeit hatte er eine kleine Bande und war ihr Anführer. In späteren Jahren fand man ihn erstmal einige Zeit nicht mehr und als er wieder auftauchte ward er nur noch in Gesellschaft eines bekannten Söldnerbundes gesehen. Aussehen Bruces ist etwas 1,77 Meter groß, durchaus durchtrainiert undman kann ihn nicht als drahtig, eher als stämmiger bezeichnen. Sehr dunkle, gar schwarze Augen und meistens rabenschwarze, schulterlange bis Schulterblatt-langes Haar. Dieses wird meistens mit Zöpfen gehalten, oder zumeist einfach nach hinten gekämmt, damit es ihn nicht im Gesicht stört. Meist sieht man ihn mit einem gepflegtem Vollbart, der sein Gesicht umrandet und seinen Mund. Auf seinem Körper zeichnen sich einige Vergangene Geschichten, zum einen auf seinem Oberkörper sind zwei markante Narbenfelder zu sehen. Seine Brust und sein Bauch sind komplett mit Narbengewebe überzogen, als hätte er eine zu heiße Flamme abbekommen und ihn dort verbrannt. Zum anderen ein Feld aus länglichen Narben an seinem Rücken, die wohl von Peitschenriemen zu sein scheinen. An den Beinen und Armen sieht man ebenso die ein oder andere Narbe, ob nun Stich-, Schnitt-, oder aber Schussnarbe. Auf seinem rechten Oberarm ist ein großes Tattoo zu erkennen, dieses zeigt das Wappen des Söldnerbundes Dämmersturm. Das große Schild mit der Gezackten Klinge, welches mit einer schweren Kette um den Oberarm rumführt und wie an ihn gekettet wirkt. Links, Rechts und darunter sieht man drei große Buchstaben stehen.. Links sieht man ein großes " I ", rechts ein großes "A" und unterm Schild ein großes "V". Auf dem anderen Oberarm erkennt man noch ein Tattoo. Ein Bogen durch den zwei gekreuzte Klingen führen. Wie ein X bilden die Schwerter den Mittelpunkt, die Griffe liegen hinter dem Bogen, die Schneiden davor. Doch all dies wird meistens verdeckt von einer dickeren Lederrüstung die er trägt. Sie ist mit leichtem Metallplatten an einigen Stellen verstärkt, dennoch scheint er sich gut bewegen zu können. Mit einer schweren Kapuze und einem Mundtuch kann er sich auch ganz gut verbergen und sein Gesicht in Schatten hüllen. Stets an seiner Seite sind vier Waffen. Zum ersten die beiden Kurzschwerter links und rechts am Gürtel in ledernen Scheiden. Dazu am Rücken in einer aufwendig verzierten Scheide mit einer Feder eingeätzt ein breiter Dolch. Zum Schluss ein Revolver den er in einem Holster links unterm Arm trägt. Wenn er zivil unterwegs ist trägt er meistens recht lockere Sachen, eine dickere Hose, ein offenes Hemd und einen breiten Hut mit einer Falkenfeder. Oft sieht man ihn dann auch mit einem seiner Musikinstrumente. Einer Laute, einer Flöte, oder gar seltener mit einem Pfeifenbalg, oder einer Fiedel. Immer, ob zivil, oder nicht trägt er Beutel und Taschen am Gürtel und den Revolver und das Messer bei sich. Auftreten Mittlerweile wirkt Bruces ruhig und gelassen. Der Gang ist stets locker, nicht schlaksig, eher locker und leicht. Die Haltung vor seinen Vorgesetzten ist stehts gerade und fast schon stramm will man meinen. Er hält immer ein Auge auf seine Umgebung und hat einen wachsamen Blick. Seine Hände liegen immer nah bei einer Waffe, stets bereit sie zu ziehen und zu nutzen. Bruces macht allgemein einen recht ruhig, wenn nicht abweisenden oder verschlossenen Eindruck. Er achtet stets auf seine Wortwahl, vorallem vor seinen Vorgesetzten und ist zumeist höflich, wenn nicht sogar charmant. Er hat oft kleinere Blödsinn im Kopf und ist meist für alles zu haben. Jedoch passt er auf wem oder was er damit schadet. Er scheint Abneigung gegen Gilneer in ihrer Fluchgestalt zu haben. Offen hat er eine Abneigung gegen Hexerei und Nekromantie und ist ihr feindselig geneigt. Was er auch nicht sehen kann ist ein weinendes, oder verletztes Kind, da muss er einfach helfen. ebenso kann er keine verängstigten Frauen, oder verletzte Frauen sehen, wenn sie ihm nicht gerade feindlich gesinnt sind. Früher hatte er stets nur Blödsinn und naja Scheiße im Kopf. War stets für Streiche zu haben, egal wem er damit schadet und hat auch so manches Mal dafür heftig eine Strafe bekommen, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab weitere zu spielen. Mittlerweile bemüht er sich auf Aufträgen stehts sein bestes zu geben und immer mit Disziplin und Initiative dabei zu sein. Dummes Verhalten oder unangebrachte Fragen unterdrückt er und denkt oft selber länger nach über Anweisungen, Strategien, Taktiken und Pläne. Vergangenheit - Kindheit und Jugend Zuerst wuchs Bruces im Heim auf und wurde dort auch gut umsorgt soweit es ging. Als er fünf Jahre alt war ging er viel raus und streifte durch die Gassen und Straßen der Stadt. Er bettelte hier und dort um essen, oder Geld, stahl dort und hier auch mal etwas aus Taschen und Ständen. Oft wurde er erwischt und dafür verprügelt und verdroschen, doch mit der Zeit wurde er besser und fand eine offene Gesellschaft von Gauklern und Musikern. Mit dieser Truppe verbrachte er die meiste Zeit und die Jugend. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit lernte er das Spielen der Laute, der Flöte. Er lernte Kunststücke und das Messerwerfen, ebenso das jonglieren. Es war für ihn eine schöne und dennoch lehrreiche Zeit und so kam er in die Obhut eines alten Mannes, einem alten Fiedler von dem er das spielen lernte. Oft sang und spielte er auf der Straße um Geld und Essen. Als er Sechszehn Jahre alt wurde ließ er sich mit den falschen Leuten ein und gereit so immer mehr auf eine schiefe Bahn.Er stahl nur noch und wurde darin immer besser, irgendwann ging er sogar über zu morden und auf Kopfgeldjagd zu gehen. Er wurde rasch bekannt unter einigen Leuten, die ihn unter dem Namen "Der Falke" kannten. Man sah ihn nie mehr zu Gesicht, selbst seine eigenen Leute kannten nur einen Mann mit einer hölzernen Maske vor seinem Gesicht. Sie verstellte seine Stimme und verdeckte ihn komplett, wenn er eine Kapuze trug. Auch zu der Zeit immer an seiner Seite eine junge Falkendame mit dem Namen "Mirage", sie saß immer auf der Schulter ihres Herren. Bruces selber fand sie an einem Tag in einem verlassenem Nest auf einem heruntergekommenem Turm und zog sie groß. Einige Jahre verbrachte er mit der Bande sich Geld und auch Macht anzusammeln, bis man eines Tages nichts mehr von ihm sah und auch hörte. Vergangenheit - Auf Reisen Nachdem man von ihm nichts mehr hörte, bewegte er sich stets seine nächsten Schritte abwiegend und drauf achtend was er tat. So beschloss er als alleine gelassener und untergetauchter Mann ein Söldner zu werden. Oft hatte er schon mit Leuten aus dem Söldnerbund Dämmersturm zutun und so wollte er sein Glück versuchen. Er hörte das dieser zu jener Zeit nach Nordend gereist war um dort mit der Allianz gegen die Bedrohungen im Norden vorzugehen. So bezahlte er eine Überfahrt und folgte dem Bund. Zuvor noch versteckte er all sein Hab und Gut an einem sicheren Ort.Schließlich erreichte er dann auch die Küste von Nordend und fand als bald auch den Söldnerbund. Bei diesem angekommen diente er einige Zeit lang unter ihm und tat sein bestes um gut dazustehen, bevor er auf einem Auftrag wieder verschwand. Nach fast zwei Jahren tauchte er wieder in Eisenschmiede auf vor den Hallen des Dämmersturms und bat um erneute Aufnahme. Die Zeit im Söldnerbund Als die Aufnahme getan war, zeigte er sich oft und recht aktiv bei Einsetzen und absolvierte diese meistens zur Zufriedenheit seines Leiters, oder Rottenmeister. Früher noch mit seinem Kollegen immer wieder Streiche am Spielen und sich Ärger am einsammeln so ist er heute ein ordentlicher Kamerad und Kollege. Er ist als Mitglied des Söldnerbundes bei den meisten geschätzt und gerne gesehen. Mit Ruhe, Disziplin und Eigeninitiative arbeitet er mit Kollegen und Vorgesetzten zusammen um immer die beste leistung und das beste ergebnis zu erzielen. Er verbrachte noch einige Zeit damit Aufträge zu erledigen und Gold zu verdienen. Dann wurde er wieder einige Zeit lang nach Nordend zur Wacht in den Grizzlyhügeln versetzt und ist nun als aktives und gutes Mitglied wieder beim Söldnerbund dabei. Nebensächliches Bruces hat früh in der Gasse bei den Gauklern das lesen und schreiben gelernt. Nützliche Dinge wie er feststellen musste. Von seinem vielen Geld was er durch die Bande verdient hat, kaufte er sich einen Turm weiter Abseits im Armenviertel von Sturmwind. Dort lebt er mit seiner Falkendame Mirage, wenn er nicht gerade im Hauptquatier in Eischenschmiede ist, oder auf Aufträgen. Er hat dazu ebenso noch ein Lager welches an den Turm anschließt, welches voll ist mit so manchen Sachen. Sein Turm hat nur zwei Zimmer und ein Abbort. Ein großes Schlafzimmer und einen großen Wohnraum. Gerüchte und Getuschel "Man sagt sich das der Kerl wohl früher viel Dreck am Stecken hatte, aber so genau weiß ich es auch nicht was das war." (Früher) "Es lagen mal einige Köpfe in einem Sack vor der Wache. Auf die war wohl ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Nur eine Falkenfeder und ein Brief waren dabei. man sieht ihn öfters mal mit einem Greifvogel, ob er was damit zutun hat ?" (Früher) "Lautenbach ? Klar den kenne ich ! Er ist ein guter Musiker und hat so manchen Abend gespielt und Stimmung gemacht." (Heute) "Stehts ein guter Geselle, man kann mit ihm in Ruhe reden und auch seinen Spaß haben an einem Trinkabend." (Heute) Familie, Freunde, Bekannte Familie und Freunde Vater und Mutter - (Verstorben/Verschollen/Weg) "Manchmal wüsste ich gerne wo ihr seid und ob ihr mich nicht auch kennenlernen wollt." Iris Theane - (Verstorben) "Ich wünschte du wärst noch da. Aber ich behalte den Kopf oben und gehe weiter." Vaeln Reddick - (Kamerad, Seelenbruder) "Ich pass auf dich auf mein Bruder und du kannst immer zu mir kommen." Alexander Veidt - (Kamerad, guter Freund) "Ich werde keinen Unsinn mehr machen und immer überlegen bevor ich Handel, mein Freund." Lullu - (Gute Freundin und Geliebte) "Ich bin immer für dich da und du für mich. Ich freue mich auf weitere Musikabende mit dir, meine Liebe." Bekannte und Kameraden Tim Orodaro - (Kommandant) "Ich bleibe euch treu Kommandant, was da auch immer kommt. Dem Sturm entgegen." Alvrim Everard - (Vorgesetzter, Kamerad) "Ich hoffe wir beide können irgendwann wieder miteinander was machen, solange bleibe ich am leben und tue mein bestes." Sergej Jagellovsk - (Kamerad) "Du oller Miesegnom, du bist in Ordnung Sergej und natürlich Boris und Ivan auch." Ingo Renfray - (Kamerad) "Bleib uns noch lange erhalten. Wer sonst bringt mir all die Mechanischen Dinge bei, Väterchen ?" Walter Torfstich - (Vorgesetzter) "Auch wenn er Magie benutzt und man ihn nie sieht, er ist in Ordnung und ein guter Anführer." Harad ad-Kadif - (Vorgesetzter, Rottenmeister) "Er hat echt einen an der Waffel, vorallem bei der Ausdrucksweise." Ian Falkner - (Kamerad) "Ich hoffe irgendwann vergeht dein ganzer Hass und du kannst deinen Frieden finden. Ich weiß da steckt mehr dahinter." Marla Hedges - (Bekannte) "Du bist wirklich in Ordnung, wir müssen mal wieder was trinken gehen und reden." Sandolphine - (Bekannte) "Du kannst ganz schön lächeln. Zeig doch mehr davon und tanz und sing mit!" Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)